The present invention relates to the field of communications, which is slow-growing, very competitive and essentially mature. For purposes of this specification, communications shall refer to multi-media transmission of information from one or more nodes to one or more other nodes. In particular, this invention relates to a system for transmitting voice, image, text and data from one computer to another, where either or both of the computers can be or include an ordinary household telephone.